


Good Thing I Met You

by xmasxray



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-04-02
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:17:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xmasxray/pseuds/xmasxray
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin Free found a phone number in his locker and decided to text it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mysterious Locker Person

Gavin Free walked into his bedroom, throwing his backpack into the corner before plopping down on his bed. He’d been very out of it that day, well, more than usual. It started after second period when he found a phone number scribbled on a piece of paper that was taped to the inside of his locker door. At first he thought it was a joke, because it was always a joke. In every single crappy movie, or teen fiction, or tv shows for preteens. However, Gavin wasn’t really the type to care about all that stuff, he’d probably just laugh with everyone, so he put the number in his phone anyway. Throughout the entire day, he’d considered the possibility of actually texting it, and decided to do it when he got home.

_Hey, so I found this number in my locker? Who is this?_ Gav figured that message was simple enough.

He turned his Xbox on, waiting for a response. Sure, he should be doing his physics homework, but hey, he could do it on the bus. Probably.

His phone went off, so he checked to see if it was mysterious locker person. At that thought, Gavin decided it would be in his best interest to make up a better title. One that, as an acronym, wouldn’t be MLP.

_This is Jesus. Don’t do drugs and stay in school._

Who needs straightforward answers anyway? The Brit shook his head with a laugh, guessing that he could play along and see how this turned out.

_Thanks, Jesus. I appreciate your advice._  He waited a moment before adding,  _Odd that you have a phone, and that your number was in my locker, huh?_

Gavin stared at his shelf of games, trying to decide what to play. He settled on minecraft and popped the disk in, shoving his Xbox tray shut. He was pretty sure he could hear Ryan and Michael screaming at him to stop doing that before he broke it, but he also didn’t really care.

He sat back on his bed, and when the title screen came up, his phone went off again.

_I know, right? Gotta rethink who I’m giving my number to. Heaven still charges roaming fees._

Gavin chuckled.  _That must suck. Has to be quite a phone bill._

This time the reply came immediately.  _Well, y’know. I think I can swing it. I’m kind of a big deal._

This kid sure is something else, Gav decided.  _True. I wish I had as many followers on twitter as you._

_I’ll give you a shout out._

_That’s top, thanks._

After a moment without a reply, he loaded up a new world, groaning when he spawned in the middle of a desert biome. “I’m never going to find any bloody sheep.” He muttered to himself.

He’d been playing long enough to have a decent mine and a small cobblestone house in a neighboring swamp biome before he got a reply.

_But, uh, in all seriousness, the name’s Ray._

Honestly at this point Gavin didn’t expect any other response, much less an actual name.

_Alright, Ray. I’m Gavin, though I’m sure you knew that._  He’d already sent that when he realized how much he sounded like a prick, so he quickly clarified. _Considering your number was in my locker and all._

_Nah. Someone shoved me in there, and I stepped on your lunch. I figured I’d offer to make it up to you._

Well that explained a lot.  _No wonder my sandwich was all buggered up._

_Yeah, my bad._

Gavin heard a ‘ssssss’ sound from the TV, causing him to look up from his phone. “No, no, no!” He grabbed his controller a split second too late, and the creeper blew up, destroying an entire wall of his house and leaving him with only half a heart of health left.

He rebuilt the wall and paused the game before picking his phone back up. _Nah, wasn’t your fault if you were shoved in there._

_Doesn’t mean I didn’t step on it, though. It’s common courtesy, dude._  Gavin rolled his eyes.

He wanted to say that common courtesy is dumb and that Ray didn’t have to do anything. However, the thought of free food changed his mind.

_Yeah, yeah. Whatever. How did you intend to make it up to me? New sandwich? Pizza?_

Before Ray could respond, the Brit changed his mind.  _How about grapes? I’d take grapes._

_Grapes? Seriously?_

He shrugged.  _People like grapes._

_That they do. I can bring you grapes._

Gavin started to type his reply, but he got another message.

_You’re locker 3116, aren’t you?_

_That’s me. I’ll be there before first period tomorrow._  After he sent it, he rolled his eyes at how dumb that was. Obviously he’d be putting things in his locker before first period.

_Oh. I can just put them inside._

_Nah, that’s less fun. Personal grape delivery is more fun._ Gavin made himself laugh at “personal grape delivery.”

_Is it, though?_

_Aw, is Ray shy?_ He hoped the other could catch that he was teasing him. In a good natured way, of course.

_I’m not supposed to talk to strangers. People are scary._

_I’m hardly a stranger. You stepped on my sandwich. Bonding._

_Meeting in person will ruin the mystery._

Gavin shook his head but decided Ray had a point.  _We could both wear masks._ Why that was what he was able to come up with, he had no idea.

_Or we could, y’know, not._

_Yeah, well you were worried about the mystery._ He’d wanted to say something like “don’t be a party pooper, Ray,” but he didn’t.

_A little more worried about getting my ass kicked for dressing like a freak._

_Did not think about other people. Right. No masks it is._ He figured it was probably best to not wear them anyway, and it was probably also a good idea to ignore the “getting my ass kicked” part.

_Just lookin’ out for the little guys. Mostly me._

_Makes sense. See you tomorrow, Ray!_

_See ya._

Gav turned off his phone and turned his focus back to his game. He messed around in his house until it was daytime again, seeing as he still hadn’t found any sheep for a bed. The sun came up and he started to walk towards his mine. Then it started to rain. “Second day!” He cheered.


	2. King of Subtlety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin gets grapes from the boy the next morning, and is in for a surprise during his first class.

"Uh, Gavin?"

Gav heard a small voice from behind him. He turned around with a bright smile. “Ello.”

He was faced with a smaller boy with dark hair and glasses. “You’re, uh, Ray, right?”

 

He acted, well, tried to act, as if he had completely forgotten that he’d be seeing the “mysterious locker person” (he hadn’t been able to come up with a better title) before first period. Gavin probably wouldn’t admit that he woke up early, got ready quicker than usual, and left for the bus stop ten minutes before he knew the bus would be there, all out of excitement.

Naturally, he forgot to do his physics homework once he was on the bus. Not that he cared. Or noticed.

Why he was so excited was a mystery to him; the Brit usually wasn’t fond of meeting people he’d have to talk to once and then never see again. Most of the time he just couldn’t be bothered to. Maybe he thought Ray seemed like a cool kid or something.

"Yeah, anyway," Ray pulled a plastic bag out of his backpack and held it out, "I have your grapes."

"That’s top, thanks!" Gav took the bag and put it in his locker, shutting the door and then turning back to the other boy.

"It’s no problem. Later." Ray turned and started to walk away.

Almost like it was a reflex, Gavin quickly grabbed his arm before he could get too far. He visibly flinched, and that made Gav feel bad for the abrupt action.

He swore he heard Ray mutter a quiet, “damn it.”

"Uh, sor-"

"Look," the dark haired boy turned to face him, "if you’re going to beat the shit out of me, can we do it later? I’m not really in the mood."

"What!? No! I wouldn’t! I’m not even sure that I could if I wanted to." He awkwardly adjusted the bag on his shoulder.

"Then what?" Ray looked at the taller boy skeptically.

"I was wondering if you have any classes with me or anything. You seem familiar, but I can’t really place it." Gavin half-lied. He  _did_  seem familiar, but in actuality the conversation, if you could even call it that, was far too short in Gav’s opinion.

“I don’t know. I don’t really give a shit about the people in my classes.”

Well clearly Ray didn’t think their interaction was too short. “No need to be so snippy, X-Ray. Do people ever call you X-Ray?”

“No, under no context has anyone ever called me X-Ray.” He shook his head, clearly fighting the small smile that was forming. “Why would people call me X-Ray? Because Ray is my name?”

“New nickname!” Gav cheered.

“Yeah, let’s see if that sticks.” He nodded. “I have to go to class. Enjoy the grapes, dude.”

“Okay, I will. I guess I’ll see you, then.” The Brit’s smile fell slightly as he nodded a goodbye and the two went their separate ways. He decided that, in order to prevent another whole day of ‘wait are things happening around me because I did not know that,’ he’d just glance around his classes before they start and that’d be the end of it. If he saw Ray, cool. If not, eh, whatever. Not the end of the world.

The last thing he needed was his entire lunch table questioning him again, or to do something stupid because he wasn’t paying atten-

“Watch where you’re going, dumbass.” Michael shoved Gavin after he walked right into him.

“Sorry, Micoo.” He laughed. “Wasn’t watching where I was going.”

“No shit. Just be glad it was me.” His friend laughed, and they started walking to their class. “So you’re good at science, right? I may need to copy your physics homework.”

“You only have seven minutes until the class starts, you dope.”

“So? I can write fast.”

Gav rolled his eyes with a laugh. “Okay, make sure you don’t get caught or I may have to get Geoff to punch you or something.”

“Yeah, right. You couldn’t pay him enough. He’d probably punch you for asking.” Michael smiled.

“What? Nah. Why’d he do that?” He asked, sitting down at his desk.

“Because you’re a prick and it’s fun? Just hurry up and give me your homework.” Michael pressed when he sat beside his friend.

Gavin made a face at his urgency. “Y’know, if you just did your own work we wouldn’t have this problem. At least I always do…” His voice trailed off and his face paled slightly.

“You didn’t do it, did you?” He raised an eyebrow. “Way to go. Now we’re both screwed.”

Gav put his head down on his desk and groaned. “I  _meant_  to do it, I swear. I hope it isn’t checked today.”

“Yeah, sure you did. Also, about whatever was messed up in that already messed up head of yours yesterday, can you not do that again. I need my boi back. It was weird when you were all quiet and shit.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Gavin muttered without picking his head up.

"Shut the fuck up, yeah you do. You weren’t your usual annoying self."

"Wow. Thanks."

"Well it’s true." Michael shrugged, and the bell rang to start class.

The Brit lifted his head slowly with a sigh, muttering a quiet ‘bloody hell’ when his teacher asked the class to pass their homework forward.

He turned to take the stack of papers from the student behind him, Matt or something, and paused when he saw the name on the top sheet of work.

_Ray._

He  _knew_  he seemed familiar.

Gavin didn’t realize he was staring at the paper until Michael snatched the pile from him and handed it to the students seated in front of them.

"See, like that. That’s exactly what I meant. The fuck is wrong with you, dude?"

"Yeah."

"Are you listening to me?"

"Uh huh."

"The school is on fire."

"Yup."

Michael shook his head and gave up on his friend.

Gavin stared at the board in an attempt to pay attention. He really wanted to, honestly. He just couldn’t, and he had no idea why.

About halfway through class, he realized he didn’t know what Ray’s last name was, so the Ray whose paper that was may not have even been the right one. He silently decided he’d look behind him when the bell rang to check. Just a quick glance. Nothing too noticeable.

The teacher handed out a packet and announced that it would be due at the end of the class, which was only about 20 minutes from that point, and that you could work with a partner to get it done.

Gav barely caught the announcement and tried to quickly decide if it was best to work with Michael or if he should ask Ray.

He didn’t have to, though, because a voice asked from the other side of the room if they could work in a group of three. The teacher reluctantly agreed, but specified that three was the limit.

"Okay, so how do you do this shit." Michael asked, elbowing Gavin to get his attention.

"Yeah, okay, so I’m gonna go ask someone to work with us okay bye." He rambled and got up without waiting for for a response.

He smiled when he saw that it was, in fact, the right Ray sitting two rows behind him. He sat on the boy’s desk. “Ello, do you have a partner to work with?”

Ray slowly lifted his head and made a face at Gav. “Uh, no. I was going to work alone, thanks.”

"Nah, come work with me."

"Aren’t you gonna work with your friend?" Ray nodded towards Michael, who was watching the two from his seat.

"Of course I am, you dope. We can work in a group!" Gavin smiled brightly.

The smile was returned on a much smaller scale by the shorter boy. “Yeah, okay.”

"That’s top!" Gav cheered as Ray gathered his books, only to be scolded at by the teacher for being loud.

"Whatever you say, man. Let’s just get started, okay? I’d like to finish this."

"Alright, lads." The Brit said when he sat down in his seat again and pulled up a chair for Ray. "Ray, Micoo. Micoo, Ray." He introduced.

"Micoo?" Ray questioned.

"Yeah, he’s a moron and can’t pronounce Michael."

"That’s what I said, you doughnut! Micool."

"At least there was an L this time." Ray shrugged.

"That’s true." Michael laughed.

"Hey, so what’s your last name?"

"Me?" Gavin asked.

"No, Michael."

Gav felt a little left out, so he pouted and started working on the classwork.

"Jones, why?"

"Oh."

"You okay there?" Michael narrowed his eyes.

“Yeah, it’s nothing. Just curious.” Ray smiled awkwardly, and it made Gavin feel weird when he saw it. Something was going on, and he had no idea what it was. He learned something about Ray just then: he was complete shite at hiding things.

He was too focused on the expression on the boy’s face, that he hadn’t noticed he messed up his name on the top of his paper.

“Vav?” Ray questioned, leaning over slightly to look at the Brit’s paper.

“What?” Gavin blinked, pulled out of whatever kind of trance he was just in. He was honestly just glad the other didn’t notice him staring, because he knows he isn’t the best at subtlety.

“On your paper. You wrote _Vav Free_.” Ray laughed.

“No way.” Michael leaned over to look also. “You fucking idiot!” He joined in the laughter.

Gav blushed. “I don’t know what I was thinking. My name, my name uh, it doesn’t start with a V. Common mistake.”

“Oh is it?” Michael shook his head.

“Yeah!” Gavin defended, a smile breaking out on his face despite his attempt to keep it at bay.

“Sure.” Ray chuckled, smiling at Gav in a way that made the latter smile back. He couldn’t help it.

They were quiet for a moment after that, all working on the part of the packet they’d taken responsibility over, but Ray broke the silence.

“You said your last name was  _Jones_ , right?”

The Brit perked up slightly to listen to the conversation, hoping he’d find out what the face the other boy had pulled earlier.

“Uh, yeah? Why does it matter, dude?” Michael asked, his voice bordering the line between confusion and irritation.

"Well it really doesn’t. It’s just… I remember you."

 Gavin’s head shot up, and he and Michael spoke at the same time.  ”You what?”


	3. Lacking Self-Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin decides he's going to get himself in trouble because he can't think things through.

"Alright, chill." Ray said, raising his hands in defense.

"What do you mean you _remember_ me?" Michael's face started to turn red, so Gavin grabbed his arm in an attempt to calm him.

"Seriously, calm down. My last name is Narvaez. Y'know. Ray Narvaez Jr." He pressed.

Michael shook his head, mouth pressed in a hard line.

"Christ, dude. BrownMan."

Michael went silent, his face expressionless.

"What is going on? What did you just do?" Gavin stared at Ray, who just shrugged in response.

It was at this moment that Gavin regretted inviting Ray to join them. He wasn’t even sure what exactly was happening, but he certainly didn’t like it. The thought that he should tell Ray to leave crossed his mind, but before he could act on that thought, Michael smiled brightly and practically leapt over him and hugged Ray.

“Wot.” Gav blinked a few times, even more confused.

“Mr. Jones, are you finished with your work?” The teacher asked, peering over his glasses.

“No, sir.” Michael replied sheepishly, going back to his own seat.

“Okay, what did I miss.” Gavin asked after a moment of silence.

“We were best friends when we were little, but then he disappeared for like ten years.”

“Best friends? You didn’t even remember his _name_ , Michael.” Gav chuckled.

“Fuck off, Gavin. I’m not good with names.”

“Well now that _that_ happened, can we just get done? We have like five minutes left and we didn’t even finish the first page.” Ray held up his packet.

“Ye.” Michael nodded.

“Alright.”

When the bell rang, the three turned in their subpar but completed classwork, and before Gavin and Michael could say another word to him, Ray was gone.

“Guess he had somewhere to be.” Michael shrugged.

“Maybe.” Gavin nodded. He wouldn’t mention how everything about Ray seemed off to him. That may just be the way he’s always been. It’s just strange to the Brit that he thought he was going to ‘beat the shit out of’ him or whatever, and that he just _bolts_ off so much.

“Man, it was weird seeing him. Has he been in our class all year?”

“I’ve no idea, and it’s not like we’ve even been here that long. The school year only started like a month ago.” Gavin said before stopping at his locker. “Why was seeing him so weird anyway?”

“I already told you, he basically dropped off of the face of the Earth. I don’t even know if he’s going to be the same.”

“Probably not. Bye boi!” Gav waved as he shut his locker and walked off towards his next class: gym.

Locker rooms have always been the worst things in his opinion. A bunch of sweaty, loud pricks in one room spraying a ton of cologne everywhere? No thanks. Gym was the only class he had that he didn’t know anyone in, so he usually just shoved his stuff in a locker, got changed quickly, and waited in the gym for class to start.

This week they started their two week long swimming unit, though, so it was not that easy. Gavin went and stood in line to change in one of the four bathroom stalls the locker room has. Usually changing in front of other people was no big deal for him, but changing into a swimsuit is much different than changing into a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

He felt like someone was staring at him, so he turned around, ready to shoot a glare at someone if he needed to. When Gav turned, though, he made eye contact with Ray, who, when seeing the harsh look on the Brit’s face, quickly looked away.

At this point he had one of two choices. One: pretend that didn’t even happen and stay in line, so he can definitely get into the pool on time. Two: go back and talk to him and maybe be late.

Option two it is.

“Hey there Ray!” He smiled, approaching his friend. If he could consider him one already.

“Hey.” Ray nodded slowly, looking Gav up and down suspiciously.

“Sorry if I scared you or something. Didn’t know that was you.”

“Nah, you’re good. Move up.” He gestured to the space in the line that formed in front of them.

“I’ve not noticed that you were in this class before.” He attempted to keep the conversation going, but he’s pretty sure he just made it awkward.

“I never participate, that’s probably why.”

“Why not?”

“I’m lazy as fuck and don’t feel like changing anyway.” Ray shrugged. “Line.”

Gavin nodded and moved forward again. “Then why are you in the line to change?”

“Good question.” He turned and walked away.

Gav watched as he left, deciding that there was undoubtedly something strange about that boy. And he wanted to find out what exactly it was.

Because he moved back in line to talk to the boy, he had to change quickly and practically run to the pool area to get there on time. He arrived just as everyone who changed were climbing into the pool. It only took a couple of seconds for him to spot Ray in the group of students sitting on benches off to the side, well, not necessarily “in” the group, more like _near_ them.

He got in the water and waded over to where Ray was. “X-Ray?”

“Yeah, _Vav_?” He teased.

“Do you have your phone on you?”

“No. You know we get in a shit load of trouble if we don’t leave them in the locker room. Why?” He eyed the Brit suspiciously for the second time within a span of less than ten minutes.

Gavin tried to force a smirk to stop forming. “Oh. Well can you come here then?”

“Why? What does that have to do with my phone?”

“I wanna tell you something.” He smiled innocently.

“Tell me from there.” Ray crossed his arms.

“I can’t!”

“The teacher is starting class.” He pointed out.

Gav turned around and saw everyone lining up on the end of the pool. “Then let me tell you really quick!”

Ray sighed and walked over to the edge of the water, squatting so he was closer to eye level with Gavin. “What?”

“I wanted to say that I-” He grabbed Ray’s arm and pulled him into the water, making a _splash_ that was only loud enough to draw the attention of a few nearby students, who looked away because they really didn’t care.

The darker haired boy started flailing, looking panicked, clearly struggling.

“Oh Jesus.” Gav muttered as he quickly grabbed onto Ray to hold him above the water. He hadn’t realized the water he was stood in was too deep for the Puerto Rican to be able to stand in.

“What the _fuck_ was that?” Ray nearly shouted, which finally drew the attention of the teacher.

“Free! Narvaez! What are you two doing!?”

The boys flushed red because now everyone’s attention was on them and they were so close. They couldn’t separate either, or they’d risk Ray freaking out again. So Gavin held him tighter, grasping at his soaked t-shirt. It made him feel a little better, not that he could place why that was the case.

“Nothing.” He blurted out, taking a second to glance down at the boy he was clinging to, who was looking straight down.

“Get out, get changed, and go to the office. I’ll call in a few minutes to make sure you actually get there.” Normally the teacher wasn’t so strict, but he hadn’t been in the best mood lately. Gavin scolded himself for choosing that day to do something stupid.  

The boys nodded in response, and Gav lifted Ray up and set him on the outside of the pool, climbing out after him.

Once the locker room door shut behind them, Ray turned to Gavin and his demeanor shifted drastically.

“What the _hell_ was that for?”

He really hadn’t wanted to upset the boy _that_ much. “I’m sorry. I must seem like a right prick.”

“No, you don’t say! Now my clothes are all fucking wet, great. Thanks, asshole.”

“I’m sorry! You can borrow my clothes for the rest of the day. I’ll wear my gym clothes instead.” He offered, trying to make things better. “You can use my towel to dry off if you need to.”

“Why would you do that?” He grumbled in response, following Gav to his gym locker.

“I thought it would be fun.”

Gavin opened the locker and grabbed his towel, turning to wrap it around Ray, who was shivering. He mumbled a thanks and pulled the cloth tighter around him.

“Yeah, well, it wasn’t.”

“Sorry about that.”

“Whatever.” He gave a small smile before continuing, “but watch out, I’m going to get you back for this some day.”

The Brit squealed with faux fear, knowing he was forgiven. “But X-Ray!”

“But Vav,” he mocked in a high pitched, poorly done British accent. “Can I just have those clothes so we can go get this over with?” Ray stretched an arm out from under the towel expectantly.

Gavin handed him his clothes and grabbed his usual gym shorts and shirt to change into. Once he got into the stall to get dressed, he realized that, because he gave the other boy his only towel, he wouldn’t be able to dry off too well. However, he knew he probably deserved it.

That wouldn’t stop him from complaining, though.

He dried off as well as he could with some paper towels and left the stall once he was dressed in his not very clean gym clothes. He’d been meaning to take them home and wash them, and he guessed this was his chance to do it or something.

Gav waited by his locker for Ray to finish getting changed. When he had and walked over, the Brit couldn’t contain his laughter.

The other was practically swimming in Gavin’s hoodie, and the shorts were just a little bit too long, and they appeared to be falling down, if the boy holding them was any indication.

“Shut up, dick. This is your fault.” He pouted, making Gav’s laughter slow until it settled into a soft smile that he had actually fully intended to show off as a smirk.

“Yeah, well you look great, let’s go. We should get there before Mr. Crankypants calls the office.” He slung his bag over his shoulder and held the locker room door open, gesturing for Ray to go through first.

They walked to the office in silence, and once they got there, Gavin realized he wasn’t really sure what he was supposed to tell them. One glance at Ray told him that he didn’t know either.

“Can I help you boys?” The secretary asked, peering over her desk.

She was nice, well, nicer than Gavin thought he would be if he had to work in a high school main office. Or in a high school at all, for that matter. He’d always liked her for that.

“Yeah, uh, Mr. May told us to come here. I’m sure you’ll be getting a phone call about it soon.” He responded with a small smile while the boy beside him was picking at his sleeves.

“I’m guessing you need to see Dr. Wells, then.” She gestured to the chairs around the office. “Have a seat, please. She is currently with someone.”

“Okay, thank you.” He nodded and grabbed Ray’s wrist and pulled him over to the seats.

After a few minutes of silence, Gav turned to the smaller boy, who was still staring straight down and picking at his sleeves.

“Are you okay?” He whispered.

Ray didn’t move. “Mhm.”

“Whatever you say.” He sighed. No one can say he didn’t try.

"Gavin?" Gavin looked over toward the source of his name. He saw a boy, who he thought he'd seen before for some reason.

"Uh, hi." He thought for a moment before trying to come up with a name. "Kitten or something, right?"

His poor attempt got a laugh out of the boy beside him.

"Close. Kdin." He nodded awkwardly.

"Right. Sorry."

"Dr. Wells will see you two now." The secretary notified.

"Well, I'll see you later, I guess. Kdout." Kdin waved and walked out of the office.

Gavin shook his head and laughed at the boy's ridiculous pun.

"Ready?" He looked over at Ray, who nodded slowly.

They stood and walked into the back of the office and sat in front of their principal.

"Oh, hello Ray. How've you been?" She smiled.

"'M okay."

Gavin couldn't help but wonder why the principal knew Ray. Everything about this kid made him want to know more. It was strange. _He_ was weird.

"How can I help you boys?" She eyed Gavin suspiciously, which made him squirm in his seat.

"Well, we were in gym, and I pulled him into the pool when he was fully clothed. Mr. May told us to come here. Ray has no need to be here, really. It was my fault."

"Is that true?" She looked at Ray, who silently nodded.

"Okay, well, because this is your first time doing anything wrong, I'll let you off with detention tomorrow after school." Her voice was more intimidating when she continued, "don't do it again."

"Okay, I can do that." He nodded, a lump in his throat.

"Good. What's your name?"

"Gavin. Gavin Free."

"Thank you. Report to the library before three o'clock tomorrow, and you can leave at five. You two can leave now."

"Thank you Dr. Wells." Gav smiled, standing to leave.

"And, Ray," she paused until his attention was on her, "I'm here if you need me."

He nodded and they left, thanking the kind secretary on their way out.

"Two hours of detention isn't too bad." Gav mused.

He had decided to leave the interaction between Ray and the principal go, and he could tell the other boy was happy about that.

"You're not wrong." He shrugged. "But you know what is pretty bad?"

"Nope."

"The way you smell. Christ, dude, have you washed those ever?" Ray laughed, pinching his nose dramatically.

Gav gasped in mock offense. “X-Ray!”

“It’s true!” He smiled, bumping his shoulder into the taller boy’s arm.

“Aw.” He pouted.

“Nah, you’re fine.”

Before Gavin could respond, the bell rang, signifying the end of the class.

“See you around.” Ray said, his demeanor shifting from the light-hearted joking as he turned and hurried off down another hallway.

The Brit shook his head and walked off to math class. That kid, he felt, was going to be the death of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long to update, I hope to start getting chapters up more frequently. However, I'm lazy and honestly can't promise that. Any comments are really helpful, and much appreciated. Thanks so much for reading.


End file.
